Frozen
by Chi Rose Shirohana
Summary: Anna Maria's view on Aizen before and after his betrayal.Songfic for Frozen by Within Temptation.


Hi my pals. I know I should be working on BlOoD LuSt but this popped into my brain and I wanted to write it.

Fanfic: Frozen (Bleach)

Story type: Angst,Romace, Tragedy, Oc story (one or twoshot)

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst, Character death, oc point of view.

Plot: Anna Maria's view on Aizen. Before and after the betrayal. Songfic for Frozen by Within Temptainton.

* * *

_**Can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**_

_**All colors seem to fade away**_

_**I can't reach my soul.**_

-Anna can we go play?

-Yes little sweeties.

-Yay! Thank you.

-No problem

Anna Maria was in one of the hospital's field trips with the children sicken with cancer. St. Felipe's fort was a calm place but her mind was elsewhere. In the depths of her mind she was thinking about her bestfriend… Sosuke Aizen. She did miss him. But everytime she thought of him her body went cold and souless.

_**I would stop running**_

_**If knew there was a chance**_

_**It tears me apart to sacrifice it all**_

_**But I'm forced to let go**__**  
**_

She remembered everything that happened. Ever since they met.

Anna P.O.V

-Hey Anna!

-Hi Yoruichi.

-What are you up to?

-I was just looking at the outdoors.

-Recess in academy sounds weird. At least they din't give us a playground.

-Yup… Yoru.

-Yes?

-Who is that boy?

-That is Sosuke Aizen. I wouldn't go near him.

-Why?

-People say he is too powerful.

-But he's just under that tree reading.

-Maybe. But I heard he is way beyond our level.

-But you are almost at captain level.

-Precisely.

-Im gonna go talk to him

-Suit yourself. Im going with Kisuke.

I remember I walked towards Aizen-Kun. After I kneeled in front of him I saw that he was reding a romantic Spanish novel.

-You like Maria?

-Why yes. It's a very good novel. Im Sosuke Aizen.

-Im Anna Maria De la Rosa.

Ever since then I became Aizen's only pal. We were as thick as thieves. But now… I haven't seen him in like 200 years. I had to go. Because he betrayed me. I guess its my fault. I sacrificed our friendship. But I was almost forced to.

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**__**  
**_  
He would be laughing right now knowing I get scared just thinking about him.I never wanted to hurt him. I did it anyway. It's my fault. I never told anyone what he did. I sacrificed justice over his dark deed. But I did it for him.

_**I can feel your sorrow…**_

I can feel him crying right now._**  
**_

_**You won't forgive me,**_

_**But I know, you'll be all right**_

_**It tears me apart that you will never know**_

_**But I have to let go.**_

I guess he's all right he's been all right ever since. Ever since he killed my husband. I saw him do it. My husband Daniel Riviera was a member of central 46. Aizen killed him. He din't knew I saw him do it. The last words Daniel said to him were " Take care of Anna Maria". At the funeral we had our confrontation.

-Im sorry for your loss Anna.

-You know Aizen. You are the only one here aside from me.

-So?

- I know you killed him.

-Excuse me?

-I saw you. After you left I rushed to him. He told me before he died that he din't want me to say anything. So I won't but… You still hurt me

-You don't know why I did it?

-No.

-He was not meant for you.

-I had 2 children with the man! We were married for like 80 years! If something went wrong id be the first to dump him!

-You don't get it. Do you?

-Get what?!

-That I love you!

SLAP!

-If you loved me… You wouldn't have done that.

With that I left. I couldn't look at him anymore. At that moment I saw what Shinji told me about…The true nature of Sosuke Aizen… And I hated it. Yet he will never know how much I cared about him. Even if it was not in a romantic way.

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

Now that I think about it. I was selfish to do that. Maybe I should have understood. But anger got the best of me. Yet again I put him in defense. Why?! Why would he do that to me?! I was the only one who underst- No. I wasn't. This just proves it. When Hikifune called me and told me about Aizen's betrayal, since I was back in the human world. Puerto Rico to be exact. I was not as surprised as I should have been. I guess it was expected. At least for me.

_**Everything will slip way**_

_**Shattered pieces will remain**_

_**When memories fade into emptiness**_

_**Only time will tell its tale, if it all has been in vain**__**  
**_  
When this winter war starts…Ill be there. Only to see the pieces of our friendship finally fade to dust. The memories ,the laughs ,the happy days are now all empty. I guess it was about time I realized it was in vain.

_**I can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**__**  
**_

_**Frozen**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**Frozen…**_

-Anna!

-Yes Amanda?

-Its cold.

-Well its almost sundown…and it's the equinox of winter… Today winter starts.

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen **_

_**Frozen**_

Yes. Today the war starts. Today It's the day Im going to have to break….through the ice in my soul. And prove HIM wrong!

* * *

Done! I hope you liked it. Anayway if you din't knew I live in Puerto Rico just like Anna, so I been the places she has so if you wanna know more just ask me. Rate and Review!


End file.
